Beyond the Peanuts of Charlie Brown
Story Charles Schultz, creator of The Peanuts, is sentenced with a summons on account of obscenity from his comics. "State your name for the record" the officer said. "Charles Schultz" the author said. "Tell the truth and nothing but the truth about Charlie Brown and the Peanuts!" Judge Smith said to Schultz. Truth 1 Schultz agreed to tell the truth about one of his comics entitled "Sex Education". It started out with Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, and Sally playing with Snoopy. Charlie suggests milking Snoopy, a male dog of Charlie, by playing "Red Rocket". Charlie Brown does this to the point where Snoopy ejaculates. Lucy, Linus' sister, sees everything and tells the pricipal and Charlie's Mom, and Linus' Mom. The next day, the adults, after seeing that Linus "Red Rocketed" Snoopy in front of them, come together and decide to start a sex-ed class seperating the guys and the girls. Mrs. Donovan teaches the guys, while Miss Halverson teaches the girls. On the girls side, Halverson informs the girls that they will die of STD if a boy does not wear any kind of condoms. This makes the girls scream and turn the tables against the guys. With the boys, they all go to the supermarket and buy condoms. One cashier informs the boys that they are too young to learn sex ed. When the boys go back to school the following day, the girls learn their attitude after being repulsed. The boys, having learned nothing, ask the girls what they had learned. The girls back away screaming since the boys are not wearing condoms. Scared they will catch a disease, the boys then go to the pharmacy where the male pharmacist refuses to sell them condoms, stating that they are too young and that teaching sex education in elementary schools is wrong. The female pharmacist sells them the condoms because she wants them to be safe if they are having sex. Later, the guys and the girls form alliances and decide to take each other down in the Battle of the Sex-eds. The girls built a fort, and the guys try to attack the girls. Peppermint Patty and Marcie show no vendetta towards the guys, saying that the girls must go through an intercourse to get STD. They attack until both alliances collapse. The teachers feel wrong that they didn't get thorough info about the anatomy. Mrs. Oathmar claimed that the girls must go through an intercourse in order to get STD. The guys and girls regret terrorizing each other. Truth 2 In another story entitled "Kisses to Charlie Brown", Charlie Brown writes a love story about the Little Red Haired Girl. To impress her, she adds attractive, but innapropriate, dialouge into his story. He publishes it online and sends it to his flame. The following week, Lucy gets furious that she read Charlie's nasty story. She also threatens to tell on Charlie for his obscenity to his girl. Lucy does so, which makes Charlie more anxious. At school, the girl enjoyed Charlie's story, even with the fun stuff included. Charlie is relieved that the red-head girl still likes him. Truth 3 After that comes Charles' final truth, "Foreskin Feeding". This episode focuses on the Van Pelts. Linus is shown sleeping in his room, and wakes up to a fresh new day. Rerun cleans himself up and goes to school with Linus and Charlie Brown. On the way to school, Charlie is confronted by a female guard and gets ready for an orgy. When Charlie Brown showed up to school in the raw, everyone was shocked the pants off of them, as well as the dresses. The principal sees this chaotic orgy, and decides to lure everyone to the gym and plan to threaten to cancel all of the sexual activities at the school. The next morning, another orgy breaks out when Linus and Charlie Brown seduce each other in the guys gym locker room. They enjoy it until Schroeder (under suggestion of Lucy and Sally) goes in and sees it. Lucy and Sally are betrayed that their brothers would turn against their sisters. At home, Linus is in a grouchy mood for no reason. At home, Rerun greets Linus to which he says "Fuck you, bimbo!". Linus tells his dad that he was caught fisting Charlie Brown in the guys' locker room. He states that Lucy was behind it. Another day later, he tells the principal about it, and states that Linus and Charlie are just friends. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfictions by icekid1994 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfictions by icekid1994